Legendary Weapons
There are six legendary weapons, one for each element. In the mythology and legend of the sorcerers, a specific text carved into the walls of Babylon speaks of six legendary weapons forged by the deities. Originally created from a spark of elemental power from the Nexus, like the gods themselves, these weapons were given to six Avatars, sorcerers who, for a time, channeled the power of the elemental god, with each being given to representatives of six groups. The weapon of water to the lord of men, the weapon of wind to the queen of the fae, the weapon of earth given to the leader of the great beasts, the weapon of fire wielded by a great machine from the moon, the weapon of light wielded by an angel, and the weapon of darkness wielded by a great king of thieves. Using them to fight the forces of the Others and the Abyss, they were originally powerful weapons that gave the sorcerers the upper hand in the war. It is said that each weapon was charged with the power of six eras, the age of gods, the age of beasts, the age of man, the age of fae, the age of machines, and the age of darkness, and as such could bring upon these ages in a given cycle should they be wielded by a leader of such age, thus letting them rule all others and leaving those they represent at the top of the metaphorical food chain. However, power breeds hubris, and the avatars of the deities began overstepping their boundaries. Taking control of Secrets or even slaying their own kind with the powerful weapons, they grew determined to collect the other weapons at all costs to increase their own power, and to prevent their rule from ending indefinitely. Ultimately, this led the six kingdoms of ages to begin to destroy themselves, creating a way that lasted longer than any can know. Faced with the failure of their chosen, the gods were forced to hide the weapons away, praying that their power to be used only when the time is right and it is time for another race to rule the land. In turn, only one could be fully active at a time, acting as pillars of each great civilization, holding sway over points in time and allowing for the wielded to become immortal for the duration of their age, but will often leave the wielder trapped in the room in which it was fully activated, waiting out the duration of the age until the next weapon is activated. However, while inactive the weapons are not weak, as they not only allow for great control over the element they are connected to, as well as the group who are most connected to the age to which the weapon represents, able to call upon them as an army and lead them as their ruler, amongst other abilities. The weapons materialize as meer pillars of energy until they are grasped by their wielder, after which they will transform into the weapon they believe in their heart it should be, much in the same way the gods manifest to those who look upon them. The Primal Weapons Ignis and Calor: '''The Legendary Weapons of Fire, The only weapon that manifests as two separate pillars, though it can manifest into a singular weapon in the hands of certain warriors, and often manifests as lighter weapons like knives or fire arms that can be used in pairs. They represent the age of Machines, and as such are one of the few ages that have only manifested once, though it was then thought to be merely the age of stone until other races learned to give stone life through automata, and as such can command all machines as well as fire and the elements born from it. Ignis and Calor must be wielded together, and holding one without the other will burn the hands of those that attempt it. '''Tempest: Tempest is the Legendary Weapon of Air, often manifesting as a piece of ranged weaponry or a dagger. IT is the weapon of the age of fae, when the world was relatively free of dangers and magic was plentiful, an era after the age of beasts where humanity had not quite grown plentiful and was still toyed with by fae, now only remembered by myths. As such it allows the wielder to control the element of air and all elements associated with it, and command fae and most elementals. The accuracy of Tempest is without fail. Tide: 'The legendary weapon of Water, often manifesting as a sword, spear, or trident, and the current weapon active in this age. It is representative of the age of man, the era we are currently in as of the reign of King Arthur, who used the weapon to bring in the reign of man before his death at the hands of Mordred, and after it's return to the lake was lost, thus preventing it from falling into other's hands for the foreseeable future, or so legend says. It is able to utilize water and all elements related to it, as well as allowing the user to command and lead humanity, rallying them and whilst it is fully active even empowering humans and awakening their sparks, as well as speak any language known to man. Capable of causing thin lacerations or entrapping limbs, Tide is a versatile and deadly weapon. '''Guardian: '''The Guardian is the legendary weapon of Earth, often manifesting as a shield or armour or other protective device, though it can also manifest as heavier weapons. It is representative of the era of beasts, the era before humanity, when the truly primal beings ruled the earth and bent it to their will, when even fae were bent to the rule of nature itself. It allows the user to manipulate earth and all elements that spring from it, as well as command all beasts and planets, luring and guiding them, and even allowing the user to speak to their souls. The will of the wielder can cause them to open into tendrils of plant life, from thorny whips to flowers with irritant pollen. Celestial Weapons '''Grandeus: '''The legendary weapon of Light, often manifesting as a larger, grander weapon than many others, and usually something that needs to be wielded with two hands. It is representative of the age of gods, when magic was plentiful and life was just beginning to form in the universe, when the energies were boundless and the gods had free reign, the era before all other eras. It allows the user to control the element of light and all elements that spring from it, as well as call upon and lead incarnates and other such entities that serve El and the Nexus. IT can also be used to strengthen those around the user, increasing their magical and physical capabilities beyond what they would be normally capable of. T'enebris: The legendary weapon of darkness, often manifesting as a common weapon or one that is easily concealed, though it also tends to manifest in a manner that is eye catching and highly adorned. It is representative of the age of darkness, when the world has no true masters, no true leaders who lead for the people, a time ruled by selfish desire where the true ruler hides amongst the populace, unknown to all others. As such, Tenebris allows it's wielder to control the element of darkness and all elements that spring from it, as well as bend the hearts and minds of individuals to that of their own, and to sway the ideals of all those the wielder contacts. IT can also be used to sever bonds, and to hide the wielder from sight, even those who stand right in front of them.Category:Elements Category:Artefacts Category:Rewards